pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Stunky
Vs. Stunky is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/9/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive in Snowpoint City, where Zoey is waiting for them near the entrance. She is wearing a big red winter coat. Dawn cheers at the sight of her. Dawn: Zoey! Thank you for meeting up with us! Zoey: Hey, my pleasure! This is my hometown after all! So thank you for visiting! Crystal: (Shivering and face red) Can we head inside now? Somewhere warm? Zoey: (Chuckles) Not used to the cold, huh? Come on. The Pokémon Center’s not far. Ian: Neither is the gym. Dawn: (Groans) Why am I not surprised? Zoey: Hey, I can introduce you to Miss Senior later. But we should really… Ian: Her name is Miss Senior? Zoey: No, it’s Candice. We went to school together when we were kids, so… Ian: So you know her personally? Zoey: (Slightly irritated) Yes, but as I said, I’ll introduce you later. She wouldn’t be able to accept your gym challenge anyway. She’s busy teaching. Conway: Teaching? Zoey: She teaches an adult Pokémon Trainer class, for those who aren’t able to travel but still want to be trainers. It’s a viable substitute for traveling to get badges, and can be admitted into the Sinnoh League if they pass. Crystal: (Shivering) That seems to take the challenge out of it. Zoey: It’s still a tough class. So she’s busy with that and, huh? Zoey looks around, seeing Ian and Piplup had walked on past them. Zoey: Hey! Where are you going?! Conway: Isn’t it obvious? He’s heading to the trainer school to challenge Candice. Zoey: What?! He can’t interrupt her class! Dawn: Zoey, I am so sorry! I didn’t think… Zoey: Come on! Zoey runs after Ian, as the others follow after her. End Scene Candice is teaching a class to several adults, a diagram of a battle scenario on the projected presentation. The door opens, as Ian and Piplup enter the room. Candice: Kiah! I don’t recognize you there. Ian: My name’s Ian. I challenge you to a gym battle. Zoey: Miss Senior! Zoey runs in, panting heavily. Zoey: I’m so sorry! I tried to tell him you were busy! Candice: (Delighted) Zo-zo! Oh, it’s been forever! As for your friend, you’ve got some kiah to barge in here like that! How many badges do you have? Ian: Six. Candice: (Thinking) Well then. Okay class! We are going to have a guest speaker today! Please give a warm round of applause for Ian! The adult students clap and cheer, as Ian looks taken aback. Ian: But, I… Candice: If you want this gym battle, you’ll have to speak. Those are my terms. Ian lets out a slight groan, Piplup looking nervous. Ian goes to the front of the room, as Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive to join them. Conway: Well, this certainly is a twist. He hates public speaking. Zoey: Serves him right for interrupting Miss Senior’s class. Ian lets out a distressed sigh, then looks at the class. Ian: As I came into this relatively unprepared, (The class chuckles) I shall let you ask whatever questions come to mind. A business man raises his hand, a Stunky by his side. Ian: What’s your name? Jeremiah: Jeremiah. I was wondering if you could tell us how to best match a type disadvantage. For example, Water beats Fire so… Ian: You go around it. Jeremiah: I’m, sorry? Ian: Pokémon battling is not a linear exchange of attacks. You can dodge, you can use other moves, you can use strategies to cover your weaknesses. Most Fire types can learn Solar Beam, a Grass move, to counter their Water Weakness. Jeremiah: Which means nothing if the Water Pokémon attacks first. Ian closes his eyes for a moment, then glances out the window at the battlefield and bleachers. He gets a grin. Ian: Pack up your stuff. We’re going for a field day. The class all moves to the outside battlefield, sitting on the bleachers. Ian looks much more relaxed and excited. Zoey is not amused. Zoey: I wanted him to squirm more. Candice: Oh, relax Zo-zo! It takes some real kiah to take command of a class so easily! Ian: Now, I assume that you all own a Pokémon. The class nods. Ian: Now, this lesson will be simple. You guys will, one at a time, battle me. I will choose the Pokémon that I think will be most likely to win. Your goal, impress me. Now, who’s first? The class begins to mutter nervously, as Ian scans around. Conway stands up, raising his hand. Conway: Perhaps they would benefit from a demonstration. Ian: Ah. Great idea. Come on up. Candice, if you could referee. Candice: Of course, teacher. Ian and Conway take their positions on the field, as Candice is standing in the referee box. Candice: These battles will be one-on-one! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! And begin! Conway: Nosepass, come on out! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Nosepass. Nosepass: Nose! Conway: It’s time to begin training, (Glances at Pokétch) and see how much the magnetic field influences evolution. Ian: In that case, Piplup. Piplup: Lup! Piplup hops onto the field, raring to go. Conway: Let’s force them up with Earth Power! Ian: Drill Peck! Nosepass stomps the ground, cracks of golden energy forming on the ground. Piplup is surrounded in yellow bird aura as he spins into the air, avoiding the Earth Power energy. Conway: Now, block it with Tackle! Nosepass shoots forward, Tackling to counter Drill Peck. The two knock each other away. Ian: Bubble Beam! Conway: Rock Throw! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, as Nosepass glows white with several jagged rocks forming around it. It fires the Rock Throw, countering the Bubble Beam. Ian: And there’s a prime example of blocking an attack! Even if the type matchup is bad, you can always try to cancel out an opponent’s attack! And the more you can control the choices your opponent makes, the better! Conway: Well stated. Thunder Wave! Nosepass’ nose shines yellow, firing a weak stream of electricity. Ian grins at this. Ian: Now to counter a type disadvantage. Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white as he forms Whirlpool, which acts as a shield to Thunder Wave. The class is surprised as the Whirlpool sparks with Thunder Wave, as Piplup throws it back. Nosepass is hit by the combined attack, being knocked back. Ian: That, is using your type disadvantage into an advantage. Thank you Conway. Now, let us form a single file line. Everyone has to make an attempt. Remember your goal. Impress me. The adult students line up, going one at a time. A Kimono Woman’s Baltoy spins with Rapid Spin, Grotle taking it with Curse then Biting into Baltoy. A chef’s Lickilicky extends its tongue after Staraptor, which circles out of range easily. Ian: Now dive in with Quick Attack! Chef: (Terrified) Uh, swat it away! Lickilicky frantically swings its tongue around, Staraptor having to stop its approach to avoid being hit by the tongue. Ian: Don’t just blindly attack! Have a goal! Using the tongue to create distance is good, but where are you going with it? What’s your end game? Chef: I don’t know! Slam it! Ian: Reel it in! And use Close Combat! Lickilicky goes to Slam its tongue into Staraptor, which catches the tongue with his talons. He then spins and pulls on the tongue, lifting Lickilicky off the ground and into the air. Lickilicky screams in fear as it approaches Staraptor, who spins and repeatedly kicks Lickilicky away and reels it back in. Staraptor lands the finishing blow, Lickilicky dropping to the ground defeated. Chef: No! Ian: You had a good idea, as Staraptor only knows physical contact moves. That means he’d have to get in close. Lickilicky’s tongue allows you to control the distance of the battle, but you’ll need more moves to take advantage of that. A Diglett Digs out of the ground, Chimchar leaping over it to dodge. Chimchar breathes Flamethrower at it, when Diglett Digs back into the ground. Construction Worker: Come on, Diglett! Hit it with Dig! You’ve got the type advantage! Ian: I chose Chimchar because it’s highly agile. It can react quickly to interpreted attacks and dodge your Dig. For agile Pokémon like this, you need to have a distance attack. Force it up with Dig, then attack while it’s immobile in the air. Construction Worker: (Frustrated) You mean like this?! Mud Bomb! Ian: Acrobatics! Diglett spits a Mud Bomb up at Chimchar, it glowing light blue as it spins and dodges the Mud Bomb in midair. It then dives down and crashes into Diglett, defeating it. Ian: Don’t let your anger take over, either. You always want a cool head for decision making, so your Pokémon can be as well. A woman’s Growlithe breathes Flamethrower at Vespiquen, who blocks it with a swarm of Attack Order grubs. She then fires a red energy beam for Power Gem, defeating Growlithe. The woman returns her Growlithe as Jeremiah and his Stunky step up. Ian: Ah, you. I already have the perfect Pokémon to battle yours. Go, Riolu! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Zoey: (Impressed) He’s actually really good at teaching. The style is a bit intimidating though. Conway: Ian learns best through experience. He can relate to battle better than questions in a classroom. And this way, he can give examples of what to do, what not to do, and to possibilities. I don’t think anyone expected Chimchar to dodge that Mud Bomb in midair. Candice: I like the feel of his kiah! He’s not holding back at all despite these guys not being used to battle! Showing them how fierce a battle can be! Plus, now I know all his Pokémon! Jeremiah: Okay Stunky! Let’s start with your Scratch attack! Ian: Feint. Stunky charges forwards, claws glowing white. Riolu charges forward, but stops instantly as Stunky swings Scratch into thin air. Riolu speeds up again and rams Stunky, knocking it back. Ian: Now Force Palm! Jeremiah: Quick! Smokescreen! Riolu’s palm glows with blue aura as she charges forward. Stunky releases a black Smokescreen from its tail, stopping Riolu. Jeremiah: Now charge in with Scratch! Ian: Foresight! Riolu’s eyes glow blue, releasing a blue forcefield around it. Stunky becomes visible as it charges through, as Riolu strikes it with Force Palm. The explosive force of it clears the smoke while blasting Stunky back. Stunky manages to stand back up. Jeremiah: Urgh. Let’s try this. Hit it with your Stench! Stunky raises up onto its front paws, pointing its hind quarters at Riolu. Stunky releases a powerful Stench, Riolu coughing from the smell. Jeremiah: Now I’ve got you! Hit it in the eyes with Acid Spray! Stunky fires a spray of acid, hitting Riolu in the eyes. She howls in distress as she stumbles in a circle, trying to rub the acid out of her eyes. Jeremiah: Ha! Now you’re overwhelmed by smell and have lost sight! Stunky, go for Scratch! Stunky charges forward again, as Ian chuckles. Ian: Well, I must say, you win so far in terms of creativity. But I chose Riolu for a reason. Riolu! Riolu stops stumbling, as the appendages on the side of her head raise up. Stunky approaches from the side, Riolu turning to face it as it lunges at her. Jeremiah: No way! Riolu catches Stunky in her paws, then rolls onto her back. She then kicks and throws Stunky over her head, it crashing and skidding in the ground. Dawn: What move was that? Conway: A Circle Throw! Jeremiah: But how? Ian: Riolu uses those appendages to detect aura. So even if you block out her regular senses, you can’t stop that one. Finish it with Focus Blast. Riolu forms a yellow sphere of aura between her paws, spinning around and throwing it at Stunky. Stunky is standing up when it is hit by Focus Blast, defeated. Jeremiah: NO! Stunky! Jeremiah goes onto the field, picking Stunky up. Ian: Good battle. You need a few more stronger moves than Scratch, but conceptually you have a good idea on how to utilize Stunky’s powers to the fullest. Next. All the students have had their chance to battle Ian, him smiling with approval. Ian: Nicely done guys. While I’m sure Candice’s lessons will be important for your knowledge, you will need to spend time training with your Pokémon as well. I know you’re busy, but just a few minutes a day will help you and your Pokémon out. And, for those available tomorrow, I invite you to watch my gym battle with your teacher. For further learning. Candice: You better have your kiah up and ready! Cause I won’t lose now with my students watching! Main Events * The group arrives in Snowpoint City. * The group meets up with Zoey. * Conway's Nosepass reveals it knows Tackle, Rock Throw and Thunder Wave. * Ian's Riolu learns Circle Throw. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Candice * Students ** Jeremiah ** Kimono Woman ** Chef ** Construction Worker ** Woman Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Grotle (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Nosepass (Conway's) * Stunky (Jeremiah's) * Baltoy (Kimono Woman's) * Lickilicky (Chef's) * Diglett (Construction Worker's) * Growlithe (Woman's) Trivia * This episode is based off the episode Classroom Training! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn